dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Androids Walk Among Us
#17, #18...#16? |next=Vegeta vs. Android 18 Vegeta vs. Android #18 }} is the one hundred fifty seventh chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fifty-first overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Android 16 standing. Summary Having been activated, Android 16 steps out of his chamber and reveals his great height. As the Dragon Team watch, Krillin asks if they are in trouble now. Future Trunks says that he does not know, as he has never seen Android 16 before. Android 17 asks 16 what it feels like to be free for the first time in years, and tells him that Dr. Gero warned them not to activate him, saying he would destroy them all. Android 18 asks what Gero meant, but Android 16 does not respond. Android 17 then asks Android 16 whether he does not want to tell them or whether he is just the strong, silent type, but Android 16 still says nothing. Android 17 then asks if Android 16 was created to kill Goku, and Android 16 simply says yes. Android 17 says that he hates following Gero's programming, but that as machines they need a sense of purpose. The trio then rises into the air and flies away. The Z Fighters are confused by the androids' sudden departure, although Krillin is thankful. Tien Shinhan asks where they are going, and Piccolo notes that it is the wrong direction to attack North City. Krillin then realizes that they are heading for Goku's house, as he was Gero's target, but Tien says that they rebelled against Dr. Gero. Vegeta asks who cares about all of that, but says that he was right there and they ignored him. He calls the androids fools for not thinking he was worth their time, and turns Super Saiyan. Trunks quickly jumps in front of him, telling him not to chase after them. He urges Vegeta to be patient, and wait until Goku has recovered. Vegeta tells Future Trunks that he has it wrong, and that Goku is the one he hates most. He says that he will defeat the androids himself, and then kill Goku after that. Trunks tells Vegeta that he will be going to his death, but Vegeta punches Trunks in the stomach and flies off. As he flies, Vegeta thinks that they do not need Goku since he is now a Super Saiyan, and that he should be considerably more powerful because he is the Saiyan prince. As the androids pass over a mountain road, Android 17 decides to land, and Android 18 and Android 16 follow suit. Android 18 asks why they have landed, and Android 17 says that there is no rush, and they might as well enjoy the trip. Android 18 asks if they are going to walk, but 17 says that a car will pass by eventually. 18 says that Android 17 is still part human, as he has the male love of pointless amusement. Android 17 asks Android 16 if he understands, since he was created from a human male too. Android 16 then reveals that he was created from nothing, making him fundamentally different from Android 17 and Android 18. Android 17 is surprised that Gero had the capability to make a true android, and wonders why he returned to cybernetics afterwards. As Android 17 thinks to himself, Vegeta lands nearby, and Android 17 notes that he looks different than before. Vegeta says that more than his looks have changed, and asks where the androids are headed. Android 18 reveals that they are going to Goku's house to kill him, but Vegeta says they will die here. Android 17 says that pride is the downfall of the weak, and an enraged Vegeta asks who will face him first. Android 18 orders Android 16 to fight Vegeta, but he refuses, so Android 18 says she will. Vegeta says that she is not a woman, but a machine. Appearances Characters *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 16 *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan Locations *Earth **Northern Mountains Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters